


Поменяться местами

by arisu_aiko



Category: Dreamcatcher - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Possible psychiatric disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Грэй не умер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поменяться местами

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по роману "Ловец Снов". 
> 
> Работа переведена для команды Stephen King на WTF-2013. За вычитку спасибо энтони эддард кирк и Herber_baby17.

Мистер Грэй ушел — так говорит всем Джоунси, но в действительности они просто поменялись местами. Теперь именно Джоунси вынужден ходить вокруг склада, а мистер Грэй — работать в офисе. Но это не значит, что мистер Грэй успокоился. Он постоянно прерывает мысли Джоунси, направляя его действиями. Гэри больше не знает, что такое одиночество, потому что байрум всегда с ним. Говорит ему, что ему есть, что сделать, что сказать. Иногда он ловит себя на том, что отвечает мистеру Грэю вслух, и он готов поклясться, что некоторые его студенты считают его сумасшедшим. Позже, он будет жевать бутерброды с беконом, и ему все равно, что от этого у него будет болеть живот, лишь бы мистер Грэй заткнулся.  
Но все не так плохо. Джоунси больше не волнуется о кошмарах, потому что мистер Грэй после проявления к ним научного интереса на первых порах решил, что кошмары — это не по его части, и теперь, когда Джоунси видит плохой сон, его немедленно разбудят. Джоунсу больше не нужно волноваться о пищевом отравлении или проверять срок годности продуктов, потому что мистер Грэй знает тело настолько хорошо, что может обнаружить испорченную еду сразу после первого кусочка (но они никогда не могут договариваться, стоит ли вкус бобового буррито пятнадцати минут в ванной). Его секс стал лучше, потому что мистер Грэй никогда не забывает, какие позы и движения приносят ему больше удовольствия. Джоунси никогда не забывает о свиданиях, потому мистер Грэй всегда рядом, чтобы напомнить. И в любое время, когда Джоунси просто хочет говорить с кем-нибудь, мистер Грэй под рукой, даже когда Джоунси хочет любого другого собеседника, но только не его.   
Джоунси знает, что должен сказать об этом Генри и Гэрритсон, но он не делает этого. Они либо скажут, что это плод его воображения, либо, что он сумасшедший. Нет, даже не сумасшедший, а «у него редкое расстройство настроения» или «посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство». Так или иначе, результат будет одинаковый. Они станут настаивать, что ему нужно больше сеансов терапии, чтобы избавиться от мистера Грэя, что ему нужно что-то, в чем он не очень-то и уверен, что готов.   
Мистер Грэй был в его голове так долго, что Джоунси не знает, на что жизнь походила бы без него. Гэри уверен, что мистер Грэй не всегда был с ним. Но не может вспомнить, как это было. И хотя он ненавидит в этом себе признаваться, иногда Джоунси даже и не хочет знать какого это.


End file.
